


Tiptoe

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Orion needs some cover to sneak out of the archives. Jazz is more than happy to assist.





	Tiptoe

“How did I let you talk me into this again?” Orion Pax ducked down to follow Jazz through a service tunnel between the Archives and the building next door.

“My charm and wit,” his companion replied, looking over his shoulder with a grin. “Besides, you need a distraction if you’re going to sneak out again tonight. Alpha Trion might not care when you come and go, but the guards are getting suspicious.”

“Thanks.” Orion’s playful teasing faltered. “I promised I’d meet him again tonight, so I really appreciate this.”

“Well, I can’t meet you down at the arena like usual, so don’t get caught while you’re down there instead of up here,” Jazz replied. “Good ideas or not, one gladiator isn’t worth getting reformatted over.”

The archivist nodded. “I’ll be careful. Here, the break room should be just on the other side of this vent.”

The smaller mech paused in front of the vent Orion pointed out. “Here? There’s nothing in there but a cabinet and a table.”

“Most of us bring what we need with us.” The larger mech looked over his friend’s shoulder. “Yes, this is the right room. Let me have the smoke bombs.”

Jazz handed over the requested items before turning his attention to the grate separating them from the other room. “Assuming this doesn’t get either of us arrested, you want to go out for drinks later? My treat.”


End file.
